goanimate_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Warren Cook Gets Executed
Warren Cook Gets Executed (SallyJones1998's version) was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by SallyJones1998. Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Eric *Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Dave (Coulden Pettit) ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *Spongebob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Salli *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *SPIDERMAN ~ Voiced by Brian *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mac ~ Voiced by Kendra *Bloo ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Eduardo ~ Voiced by Miguel *Wilt ~ Voiced by Eric *Coco ~ Voiced by Kayla *Frankie ~ Voiced by Julie *Madame Foster ~ Voiced by Elizabeth *Mr. Herriman ~ Voiced by Diesel *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Sophie the Otter (PB&Jotterisnumber1) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Peanut Otter ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Jelly Otter ~ Voiced by Kayla *Baby Butter Otter ~ voiced by Shy Girl *Munchy Beaver ~ Voiced by Brian *Pinch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Scootch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Ivy *Roobear Koala ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Laura Koala ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blinky Bill ~ Voiced by Emma *Supertimmyboy32 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 *Michael Laffey *KingBWings *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *Memy9909 *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian *TheHeatherFan2002 *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *GoAnimateMaster2003 *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 *awildmewfromROBLOX *SuperMarioKing1999 *Jaxen Ross *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas *Mabuscus Chuchu *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Foo ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ka-Chung ~ Voiced by Princess *Custard ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Noodle ~ Voiced by Kendra *B.B. Jammies ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jazzi ~ Voiced by Emma *Police officer ~ Voiced by Kidaroo Transcript see Sophie in her bedroom on the computer Sophie: Let me see what was on Youtube. dramatic sound effect plays and Sophie gets shocked Sophie: Oh dear!! Warren made the opening to Sing A Song With Pooh Bear And Piglet Too 1994 VHS Real not fake!! I am so mad at him!! I will call Alan. phone Hello Alan. Warren made the opening to Sing A Song With Pooh Bear And Piglet Too 1994 VHS Real not fake. Can you ground him? Alan: All right Sophie. Sophie: Thanks Alan. Goodbye. to: Warren's bedroom Warren: I finally made the opening to Sing A Song With Pooh Bear And Piglet Too 1994 VHS Real not fake. Alan: (offscreen) Warren, did you make some fake VHS openings? Warren: Yes i did. walks into Warren's bedroom Alan: Warren, that VHS opening was fake. Sing A Song With Pooh Bear And Piglet Too was released in 1998, not 1994. That's it!! You're grounded for super ultra mega gigantic tragedy!! Now i will put a diaper on you. Warren: I'm not going to say this again! Alan: What? Warren: Me and Luis "Baby" Ortiz stabbed a prison guard in 2013 during my life sentence for killing three people during a robbery and injured an NYPD cop in 2012! Alan: Oh my god! Warren, how dare you kill a prison guard? Now you broke another one of the Ten Commandments. And to make matters worse, you and Luis "Baby" Ortiz destroyed the prison, and killed Ted Healy during an episode of The Three Stooges. Now your diaper was on. Now you will go pee pee's and poo poo's in your diaper. And i will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. Now i will call Sophie and her friends. They will arrive in fifteen minutes. minutes later, everyone was in the backyard Alan: Warren, everyone was here to see you. Sophie: I am Sophie. I could not belive you made the opening to Sing A Song With Pooh Bear And Piglet Too 1994 VHS Real not fake. Slippy V: My name is Slippy V. Sing A Song With Pooh Bear was released in 1998, not 1994. Taylor Hayes: It was i, Taylor Hayes. I heard that you ran away from Tanzania, got The Lion King on VHS, and went to see Frozen. DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. Each time you make a fake VHS opening, you need to put fake not real in it. JosephComedian2000: This is me, JosephComedian2000. You will not get the PB&J Otter finger puppet set for your birthday. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And i'm Anthony and we're The Wiggles. We hope you will be a fan of us. Barney the Purple Dinosaur: I am Barney. Like my show or else you will pay. Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: I am Baby Bop. And i agree with Barney. BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: I am BJ. And i agree with Barney too. Riff the Orange Dinosaur: And i am Riff. And i agree with my friends. Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): It was i, Leopald Slikk. And i will rip your Mickey Mouse plush toys. Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): I am Ronald Rameriez. And i agree with Leopald Slikk. Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. You will be banned from school. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You will do chores from now on. Julia Bayne: I am Julia Bayne. You could have memories about some non-Disney stuff. Carlos Webshooter: I'm Carlos Webshooter. Your dad will not get you some Rolie Polie Olie DVDs. 57kirbyTV: My name is 57kirbyTV. You will watch Kate Ashby Series One and Kate Ashby Series Two. RocketPowerGal24: It was i, RocketPowerGal24. I wish you would be a fan of Nick Ashbys Lawful Adventures and Nick Ashbys Amazing Adventures. KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: This is me, KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002. I got to cancel PB&J Otter. Christian Adams: I am Christian Adams. I took your PB&J Otter bean bag plush toys ang gave them to my friends. KingBWings: I am KingBWings. I would not like it when you make fake VHS openings. Jack Sullivan: I'm Jack Sullivan. And you will watch Batman 60s show from now on. Joseph Slaty: It was i, Joseph Slaty. I hope you start liking Dora And Friends. Landon Dibbles: I am Landon Dibbles. I wish you were sent to Da Planet Of Stupidegy and you would be eaten. Lucas01aswell: I'm Lucas01aswell. I donated your unreleased PB&J Otter bean bag plush toys to my friends. WigglesWorld: I am WigglesWorld. I am sure you will like The Wiggles. Avromps1999: It was i, Avromps1999. Your are bad just like SallyJones1998. Snow Wade: I'm Snow Wade. You should not make fake VHS openings. Dorothy the Dinosaur: I am Dorothy the Dinosaur. I'm sure you will be a fan of me. Blossom: My name is Blossom. Bubbles: My name is Bubbles. Buttercup: And my name is Buttercup and we are The Powerpuff Girls. We wish you would be a fan of our show rather than Disney. Mac: I'm Mac. Bloo: I'm Bloo. Eduardo: I'm Eduardo. Wilt: I'm Wilt. Coco: I'm Coco. Frankie: I'm Frankie. Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. Mr. Herriman: And I'm Mr. Herriman and we're the cast of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. We hope you learned your lesson. Start liking us. Tinky Winky: I'm Tinky Winky. Dipsy: I'm Dipsy. Laa Laa: I'm Laa Laa. Po: And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies. Start being a fan of our show. Calebcomedian: I am Calebcomedian. Your dad will not get you some Rolie Polie Olie DVDs. Spongebob Squarepants: I am Spongebob Squarepants. You must like my show. Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. And i agree with Spongebob. Spiderman: I'm Spiderman. I wish you would be a fan of me. Pikachu: I am Pikachu. You would be a fan of me. Peanut: I'm Peanut. You have been a naughty nephew. You should have used your brain. Jelly: I am Jelly. I heard that you ran away from jail, got Beauty And The Beast on VHS, and went to see Muppets Most Wanted. Baby Butter: Me Butter. Me no wike you. Munchy: I'm Mucnhy. And i agree with Peanut. Pinch: My name is Pinch. And i agree with Jelly. Scootch: I am Scootch. And i agree with Baby Butter. Roobear: I am Roobear. I am not supporting you to watch some shows made by Disney. Laura: I'm Laura. And i agree with Roobear. Blinky: My name is Blinky. And i agree with Roobear too. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. I heard that you made a fake VHS opening based on our TV show. Foo: I'm Foo. You'll no longer watch Bill Nye the Science Guy because it's made by Disney. Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to make fake VHS openings. If you do that for me, I'll slice you up with my sword because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our TV show instead of Disney. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Your Disney stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me hate you... Category:Grounded Stuff By RedAndGreenPenguin